jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The Fool
|japname = 愚者 (ザ・フール) |user = Iggy |namesake = The Fool (Tarot card) |gender = |mangadebut = Vol. 20 Ch. 183 "The Fool" Iggy and "Geb" N'Dour (1) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = B |speed = C |range = D |durability = C |precision = D |potential = C }} is the Stand of Iggy featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance The Fool does not have an actual psychic manifestation (i.e. it is not normally visible), but instead takes its form by manipulating sand and dust particles in the environment (and as such it is one of the few Stands visible to everyone, not only to Stand users). It is, for all purposes, simply bound to sand, being a construct of sand and dirt. However, because it is controlled by Iggy, it can take several different forms depending on what Iggy wants. The main form it takes (and possibly is its true appearance) is basically dog-like, combined with something like a car chassis; with thick wheels for hind legs, and muscular, pawed front legs. Its head and face comprises an Aztec-like mask with eight or nine feathers sticking from its head. Personality This Stand represents the Tarot Card The Fool. Abilities An unorthodox Stand, The Fool is truly the epitome of "the simplest way is the best way". Though mainly a pile of dirt or sand, The Fool is remarkably powerful. As the Fool is only bounded to the sand it manipulates, it cannot be harmed in any way (attacking it would just mean you are attacking a pile of dirt), and as such, Iggy can not be harmed by attacking it. * Shape Shift: A very basic power, The Fool is able to take the shape of anything it wants, from living people to just objects that are useful to Iggy. This ability also allows basic copying of the object's abilities - if it is in the shape of a glider, for example, it can glide for short distances. In addition to objects, Iggy can also cause The Fool to take the form of anyone Iggy chooses. This skill momentarily fooled Vanilla Ice by taking the form of Dio. *'Strength': Despite The Fool's basic composition, it is still incredibly strong - at least stronger than Polnareff's Silver Chariot. It was able to slice Vanilla Ice's hand apart and smash him down a hall with enough force to shatter a wall and the majority of his bones, and later to lift Polnareff into the air even as The Fool was falling apart from Iggy dying. *'Speed': The Fool is remarkably quick, possibly because of its composition, being able to move itself at speeds that most people cannot follow. Trivia *According to JOJOVELLER, its design is a mix of a mammal beast and a car. Gallery The fool.jpg|The Fool Action-figure Iggy The Fool.png|Iggy and The Fool dwfmm9.gif|Iggy and The Fool in the Arcade Game TheFoolOVA.png|Iggy and The Fool as seen in the OVA Fool.png|The Fool as seen All-Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Bound Stand